


Sonic V.S. Mario

by ChristianBalliet



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: 2, And a guy who likes mario, Created by an anomynous sonic fan, Crossover, Gen, Many - Freeform, Tags, Very long explanations, enjoy, the guy who like mario is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristianBalliet/pseuds/ChristianBalliet
Summary: Who is this guy? His reaction time is insane.Getting to my feet, I prepare for a fight.“Who are you?” The man in red asks me.“My name’s Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and I should be asking you the same thing. Where am I anyway?” I ask him.





	Sonic V.S. Mario

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say.
> 
> Im posting this for a friend, unfortunately he doesn't have an account but does love Sonic.
> 
> I haven't even read through it all so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy it!

  
  


  
  
  
  


Warning

This text contains spoilers for the games Sonic Forces and Mario Odyssey, and will not make sense if you are unfamiliar with these titles.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Prologue

 

_ Oh... My head… What happened? _

“Hello Dr Eggman. Nice to see you’re still alive.” It’s Cubot and he’s as annoying as ever.

_ Gosh darn it, that stupid robot still works. Oh well, I guess that’s just proof that I’m a genius, although I’m pretty sure everyone knows that _ . 

“What, is that actually a surprise? I mean, It’s not like I haven’t been blown up multiple times just in the span of a single day before. Anyways, where’s Orbot?” I inquire.

“Oh, he’s over there.” He says.

“Over where?” I demand. God he’s insufferable.

“You know, taking your eggmobile on a joyride.” He says casually.

“WHAT?” I scream.

“He said he’d be back in about an hour.” Still clueless.

“How long ago?” I ask behind clenched teeth.

“About two hours ago.” He replies.

_ Oh I can’t wait to get my hands on that lazy piece of metal. _

“You’d better get back soon, you hear me Orbot!” I scream in annoyance. 

“While we’re waiting for that insufferable brat, I made a backup plan for just in case my plan F failed.” I remark. My, I do love admiring my own ingenious.

“How come I never knew about that?” Cubot asks in that stupid voice of his.

“Because minions like you always leak information they are told.” I retort.

“Wait, I have a leak? I have a leak…” Cubot makes a deep breathing sound. “ Oh no! We’re all gonna die!”

“No, we’re not going to die you idiot, and that kind of leak isn’t a physical thing.”

“Whew, so I’m not gonna die, and what was that backup plan you were talking about?”

“Ah yes, that. Well you see, you’re floating right above it.” I say while simultaneously producing a red switch from within my scarlet jacket.

“What’s that do sir?” 

Smirking, I press the glowing button and the ground parts like a yawning mouth, revealing a cavernous facility in which my most ingenious creation is being replicated and tested by the hundreds. Each one being a nearly perfect copy of my arch nemesis, Sonic, each one has the capability to defeat him on their own. I present to you, the ultimate mechanical achievement, a Metal Sonic army.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

_ Five weeks after Sonic Forces. _

 

Oh Green Hill, the gentle breeze, the sun on my skin, it’s so good to be home. After Eggman’s last attack, the world’s been in ruin, but my friends and I are working to get the place back how it was. Green Hill’s always been like a home to me, between Dr. Eggman’s attacks anyway, but thanks to the notorious doctor, the place has been turned into a paradise-desert hybrid.

By the way, my name’s Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and my friends and I have been stopping ol’ Egghead’s plans since as long as we’ve been living. The worst part of Eggman’s most recent scheme was how frighteningly close he came to succeeding, which is something he’s never truly done before. His tactics were so different this time around, it’s almost as if the rotten egg we know and well, know, was replaced by a tyrannical twin.

The only reason he came as close as he did though, was because of a strange purple-red crystal they call the Phantom Ruby. Eggman hired a jackal mercenary who, after being defeated by Shadow, donned a mask and the identity of Infinite, and implanted the Phantom Ruby into his chest. With the Phantom Ruby’s power, he was able to create illusions that are so realistic that if you get hurt by them you get hurt in real life. As a desperate measure when we were about to defeat him, he moved the illusionary sun closer to Earth, but luckily we were able to defeat him before he could do any more harm. In fighting Infinite, we almost forgot about Eggman, who appeared in his giant mech. Then there was an “epic battle” of sorts where we blew up his robot and he disappeared. 

For some reason, the Doctor hasn’t shown himself since we defeated him and his latest mech, and just allowed us to continue bringing the world back to how it used to be. No one understands this behavior, but we’re all grateful that he isn’t getting in the way. The world’s cities are being repaired, forests are being regrown, and people are getting back to their everyday lives. I gotta say, the world’s recovering faster than I expected.

And now, back to the present. 

“Hey Sonic!” It’s Tails the fox, my best friend and partner. He gave me a portable communicator earlier this week.

“What is it? Is there a problem?” There’s a pause before he responds.

“Well, you see…” His voice is starting to shake.

“No, I don’t see. Just spit it out already.” He’s starting to worry me. 

“We found Eggman and he’s already built up a giant robot factory.” He finally explains.

“How is that even possible? Wouldn’t someone have noticed a giant building that just popped up somewhere?” I ask.

“The factory was built underground… and it’s mass producing Metal Sonic duplicates.” Tails explains.

This news is probably the most terrifying thing anyone’s ever heard. Metal Sonic is an almost exact replica of me that just so happens to have a couple extra upgrades. He’s capable of almost keeping with me when I’m running full speed, and he really packs a punch when he lands a hit. Every time I’ve faced him, I’ve been able come out on top, but it was never a piece of cake. Also, Dr. Eggman always finds a way to make him stronger, so if this pattern is still in effect, then we would have a pretty hard time defeating just one of them. So, with him having a factory spewing them out, we’ll have to strike immediately so he doesn’t become unstoppable.

“Heh. Well this might even make me break a sweat. I’ll go collect the seven emeralds and I’ll meet’chya there.” I can’t show any fear, for the sake of the world, and likely a few other planets as well.

“Okay Sonic, meet us at Seaside Hill in an hour.” When Tails has a plan, he commits.

“I won’t need an hour. See you there.” Now I hang up, and when I say I don’t need a whole lot of time, I mean it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Fifteen minutes later, and a storage full of priceless gems and two gold rings, I arrive at Seaside and wait for the group to arrive. 

Simply explained, storage is just a small dimension the size of its owner’s wishes in which the owner can send certain objects, say the Chaos Emeralds, and rings, or a gadget. When needed, the owner can summon the objects to the “real world”. 

The one downside to it is that if the owner is in a weakened state of body and mind, the protective “layer” around the contents thins, and an opponent may be able to knock the items out of storage. Luckily, this can only happen if the attacker is aware of the item in storage, so it can’t be removed by a casual pedestrian who bumps into you.

After a few minutes, I hear a distant sound.  _ Boom _ . A few seconds later I hear it again, and again, and again. Still, my friends haven’t shown up.

After a few more minutes, I can’t stand waiting anymore and I jog over to investigate. 

About half a mile away, the noise is at its loudest, but there’s no sign of any explosions. _ Boom, boom, boom _ . Then I remember what Tails said.  _ “The factory was built underground…” _ I then put an ear to the ground, and sure enough, the ground is slightly vibrating.

Excited, I jump and spin as fast as I can, then launch myself at and through the soft dirt, hard stone, and through a thin metal wall, emerging in a spacious, colorless facility where molten metal is being converted into statuelike husks in my likeness. Yeah I may have taken a tip on that from the drill wisp before he left.

_ Man there’s a lot of them. I’ll have to shut down the power. _

Stealthily, I jet toward the main control room, careful not to release a sonic boom, which I could easily do and raise the alarm. The first thing I do then is test the doorknob, and surprisingly, it’s unlocked. I guess Egghead didn’t expect visitors so soon.

Next, I scan the panel for on off switch. The thing is, there were about fifty unlabeled off switches and I wasn’t really in the mood for trial and error, so I just flipped them all. I did shut down the operation and well, the lights, but I think my shoe hit the on button for all of the robots, because all of a sudden, about five thousand pairs of red eyes turned to look at me, and I could hear pounds on the door I assume would lead to storage.

And all that put me in the mood to say this, “So, anybody want to dance?”

After that, came chaos, and no, I don’t mean that blue blob that flooded the city.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2

  
  


If five thousand robots that all look like you flew at you at the speed of sound, what would be the first thing to go through your mind?

What went through  _ my _ mind was this: _ Maybe I should go Super and waste all of them before they can land a hit on me. On the other hand, I kind of want to have a little fun “playing” with Eggman’s toys. _

So I ran.

Yep. You heard me. I ran.

Logically, I probably should’ve gone Super and split each of them in two before they could move an inch, but instead I left back the way I came from. I mean, how do you enjoy breaking something when you can’t even see what you broke?

But I can tell you, that day was to be the most fun I’ve had since Colors and Eggman’s theme park.

When the Metal army erupted from the earth, I could practically  _ see _ the ground shaking. Earth and robots were flying through the air, seemingly uncoordinated. Eventually, they all settled to a steady hover, just out of my reach from the ground, and it was only then that I realized the extent of which Egghead had gone to to defeat me.

The cloud of robots swarming around me made it impossible to see even a speck of the naturally blue sky, and the sound was that of a hundred planes soaring overhead.

Then they started falling.

As one, the entire army came down upon me and son I ran to a place where I could fight them in a more fair manner. They followed me all the way from Seaside Hill to the Oil Desert. I chose to fight here because, one, there is no one here to get hurt, and two, because it’s Eggman’s property, so whatever gets broken here belongs to Eggman, so it’s a win-win.

And so the battle began.

Five robots separated from the main force to engage me immediately, and all the others encircled us in a deadly spinning wall. When the robots started striking at me, I rolled behind them to bowl one of them into the others. The enemy projectile missed my primary target, but created a gap in the wall that was immediately filled in when it destroyed a few on the inside.

After that, one of the four remaining challengers struck me in the back, which opened me up for a painful combo that ended with my face in the sand. While getting up, I assessed the enemy further and realized that I couldn’t take on each one individually.

Taking a risk, I decided to jump into the wall and destroy as many as I could from there. As soon as I arrived within the wall’s boundaries, I started kicking them into each other while avoiding getting hit, as getting hit could very well mean my immediate defeat.

A few minutes later, I began to realize that going Super might be the only way I could defeat all of them, but the only problem with that would be the fact that going Super would leave me vulnerable for a few seconds, which is time that I could be defeated in.

Then I decided to take the battle to the skies, where I could launch them downward from and buy myself time to transform. To do this, I went the fastest way available, on the metal clones themselves. To minimize the amount of time I would be on them and in a dangerous position, I kicked each of them down instead of jumping, which did give me a small upward boost each time.

Getting to the top took only a few seconds, but then came the challenging part, keeping each of them away while I transformed. Launching each one individually would take forever, so I just directed their flight patterns a different way, into each other.

I there were someone on the ground just then, They would probably see us up here and think to themselves, _ why is there a thundercloud all the way out here in the desert? And why isn’t there any rain? Oh wait, it’s raining burnt metal. _

Eventually, I earned myself an opportunity to transform. Summoning the seven Chaos Emeralds, gemstones of nearly unlimited power, and absorbed their energy. When this happened, my blue quills shifted from a deep blue to a brilliant gold, my eyes from an electric green, to a scarlet red, and the world slowed nearly to a halt.

When I become Super Sonic, the things that were a challenge become a cakewalk, the world trembles in my wake, and the world becomes my playground. 

_ Heh, these toys are gonna get scrapped. _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Just then, Eggman appeared in his Eggmobile and looked over the battlefield I’d created.

“Do you really think you won yet?” Eggman calls up at me.

“I’m just getting warmed up.” I reply.

“Oh are you?” Eggman asks.

He takes out a small grey switch and flips it, resulting in the thousands of robot parts disassembling and reassembling themselves into a giant dragon-like creature with the same colors as all of the smaller Metal Sonics.

“Hey Eggman, you already tried this thing, it didn’t work then and it won’t work now.”

“What do you mean I already used this one? This is a completely original robot with obvious differences.” Eggman retorts.

“What do you mean it’s different? It’s the same robot that you used in Heros” I’m seriously confused.

“ It’s bigger ” He says.

“Seriously?”

“Well, yeah. Oh, and it can fly.”

“The first one could too.”

“Whatever. Metal Sonic, destroy Sonic!”

_ Heh, like that’s gonna happen. _

The metal dragon roars and takes flight, surprisingly fast for something so incredibly large. In response, I fly through its head, imploding the beast’s innards. Desperately, it swipes a gigantic claw through the air, trying to pin me down. Unfortunately for the metallic beast, in my Super form, I am capable of traveling beyond the speed of light, so I easily dodge the attack and respond with a few quick, but extremely powerful punches to the midsection.

Large chunks of shrapnel soar through the air, and through it I spot Eggman making a getaway in his little vehicle. Abandoning the nearly dysfunctional robot, I begin to chase after the big man himself. 

Soon after though, the robot catches up to me, and I decide to slow down my chase to finish it off. Turning around, I fly underneath its gargantuan body and carry it through space to throw it toward the sun.

Calmly, I soar back to my chase and nail Eggman’s hover car into the earth, effectively trapping him there.

“There we are, you’re trapped and I win. End of story.” I declare.

“Not yet it isn’t.” He replies, and presses a button that somehow removes the energy I am siphoning from the Chaos Emeralds.

“What?” I exclaim, confused.

Eggman takes a blaster from inside his vehicle and shoots at me, and I dodge it.

“Did you really expect to hit me with that?” I laugh.

“No, but I did expect to get you with this.” 

While he says this he fires at me again, but this time the beam splits into a thousand shards of light, and one solitary speck lands on my skin. Instantly, I begin to feel nauseous and try to destroy the weapon before I am incapacitated, but I never make it. Instead I find myself running through a tunnel of swirling lights.

In this tunnel I can see flashes of images, images depicting my younger self and images of a fat man in a red shirt and blue overalls.

After a few seconds, I think I can see an end to the tunnel, so I run full speed toward it, and when I emerge from the tunnel, I find myself in a completely different location. 

Looking around, I see a gigantic turtle that appears to be unconscious, a blonde girl in a wedding dress, and the man from the photographs on the tunnel, now in a white tuxedo. 

Also, he’s throwing a hat at my face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3

By the time I can think to move out of the way, the flying cap’s smacking me in the nose. The result is me flying through the air for a second before rolling to a stop.

_ Who is this guy? His reaction time is insane. _

Getting to my feet, I prepare for a fight.

“Who are you?” The man in red asks me.

“My name’s Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and I should be asking you the same thing. Where am I anyway?” I ask him.

“I’m Mario. And this is the dark side of the moon,” He responds.

_ Man, I can hardly understand him with that accent. _

“So, Mario, heh, pretty strange name. Did you say we’re on the moon?” I inquire.

“The dark side of the moon.” Mario clarifies.

_ Well, I have my answers, but I still want to get him back for hitting me with that hat. _

Rushing forward, I punch him in the jaw. Mario then does an impressive backflip and lands on his feet. Well, impressive for a man of his size anyway. Mario then rushes forward and tries to punch me, but I easily dodge it.

“Hey Mario, is that all you got?” I tease.

“Not even close.” He responds.

Mario then transforms his hand into a ball of red hot flames and lunges at me, just to swipe at the open air where I had been.

A couple feet behind him, I taunt him saying “hey, what are you even fighting? I’m all the way over here.” and then do a sloppy mimic of what he had just done, making sure to add a few pathetic sounds.

Outraged, he lobbed a sphere of plasma at me, and when I ducked, I was surprised by a hat whacking me in the nose. Rearing back, I open myself to an attack, and he jumps on the opportunity, landing a flying punch to my midsection and sending me flying for a few seconds before, again, rolling to a stop in a highly ungraceful fashion. Closing my eyes, I slowly get to my feet and listen to his movements.

I hear his feet pounding across the hard rock toward me and a stone wall.

_ Wait, a stone wall _ . Something clicks in my head and I smile at my clever little plan. Pretending to be hurt, I make an act out of trying to walk toward him.  _ Ten feet away, eight feet, five feet, one _ . I leap over his head and kick him toward the wall, but I’m not finished yet. Spinning as fast as a I can possibly spin, I charge through the rock and carve my way back, up, and out the side of the wall, delivering a devastating flying kick that sends him soaring through the air and landing in a crumpled heap.

Cautiously, I walk over to him and pause a few feet away. Mario seems to be unconscious, so I turn around and take a closer look at my surroundings. It’s just then that I notice the booming sounds emitting from what I assume is the other side of the wall. To investigate, I jump back into my tunnel and drill through to the other side, occasionally stopping to listen and take a guess about how far away the other side is.

When I emerge, a horror sight assaults my eyes. The ceiling on the other side of the cave is crumbling in on itself, and the destruction is coming closer. After a few seconds of watching the scene unfold, I scramble back through the little tunnel I had drilled.

When I reach the other side, I see Mario getting back to his feet, pure rage burning in his eyes and both hands engulfed in flames. Yelling a warcry, he stampedes over to my location, and I find my foot stuck in the wall.

Struggling desperately, I free my captured foot and launch myself forward and onto the open ground. When I look up, I don’t see Mario anywhere. Suddenly, I hear him charging down at me from above, and I barely avoid the main attack. 

A sharp pain shoot up my leg. I must have been hit by a flying stone as a result of the impact. This is seriously going to dampen my speed.

Unfortunately, the maniac’s hands haven’t been extinguished yet, and he’s getting ready for another strike or two.

Getting up, slowly and painfully, I prepare for another bout. Or at least I tried to. My leg hurts so much, I can’t even get it to support my weight. When Mario approaches me, I charge up a pitiful spindash, and launch myself into his stomach, knocking him over.

Surprised, Mario’s hands are extinguished, but he immediately reignites them again. 

_ Is this it for me? I’ve been through so much today. Maybe I should just give up… _

_ No, I can’t give up. I have to defeat this guy and get back home. Eggman’s still out there, and my friends need my help. My friends. _

“Grah!” I take out the bloodied stone and throw it on the ground at Mario’s feet. He looks at it, and for just a second, the fire in his eyes dims, but then returns to their original intensity.

Reaching out with my senses, I can feel the faint but even presence of the Chaos Emeralds. With what little energy I have left, I am able to summon six of the seven gems, six which spin around me for a second before falling to the ground. Quickly, I gather them up and send them to storage. 

Mario watches this, and a hint of confusion reaches his eyes before he lunges forward and launches me across the cavern with a flaming uppercut. 

While in midair, I begin to siphon energy from the flames, something I learned how to do during my adventure in the world of the Arabian Knights. When I hit the wall, I can feel some of it give way, crating a crater with myself as the centerpiece.

Falling forward, I release myself from to stone and search for the seventh emerald with my senses. I locate a great source of power, but I know it is not the last emerald. It just doesn’t radiate that same sort of calming energy. Instead, it feels more like a child who just wants to go outside and play. Ever so faintly, I can feel the presence of the last emerald, but it comes from the other side of the massive chunk of rock Mario called the moon.

_ Grr, I can’t get to the emerald in my current condition without first defeating Mario, but I can’t defeat Mario without the energy from the Chaos Emeralds. What do I do? _

Looking up, I see Mario reaching into his outfit and taking out a red-orange flower. Gobbling it down, his clothes begin to change into ones very similar to the ones I saw him wearing in the tunnel, but now it is a white shirt and red overalls instead. His hat also changes from a white top hat into a white cap.

Even from here, I can tell that something about him is different, like his clothes are channeling some sort of enhansive energy.

Suddenly, his palms grow even hotter and the flames around them grow to five times their previous size.

Reaching into storage with my mind, I take out my gold ring and put it on my wrist. Immediately, I feel rejuvenated and my leg starts to heal up. Not taking any chances, I begin to charge up a spindash.

When spinning, I can see everything around me. My senses are sharpened, my mind clears, and I always suddenly know what I will have to do to achieve my goal.

Now, I just have to make sure I don’t get hit.

Rolling forward I break the sound barrier and the world ripples around me, and Mario rushes forward to intercept me and try to burn me to a crisp.

When we collide, I can feel his flames, and I know that I can’t stay within them for long, so, with all my momentum, I whip out a leg and send him drilling a hole through the ground, just as he blasts me through the ceiling and floating through space.

My vision begins to fade, and I just think to myself,  _ well, I had a good run. _

Just as I am about to submit and welcome death, my ring sends a new wave of energy coursing through my veins.

_ No, I’m not done yet. I still have to get back home. _

Immediately, I charge up a homing attack and send myself running across the surface of Mario’s moon, running for the seventh Emerald and me ticket back home.

When I get there, I am surprised to see Mario in a cloud of dust, holding the object I was running to. I guess I kicked him so hard he drilled all the way through to the other side of the moon.

“What, are you looking for this?” He asks.

“Yeah, now give it up.” I reply.

“Why should I? You come to my world and you act like you rule the place. You pick a fight with someone who is trying to save the world, getting in the way, and you expect me to just simply give it up?” Mario retorts.

“First off, it was you who initiated the fight, throwing a hat at my face, and all I wanted was to get you back for that. I just gave you a weak jab.” I say.

“What do you mean I started it? You just came out of thin air after I tried to capture Bowser.” He replies.

“Who’s Bowser?” I ask.

“You know, the giant turtle I knocked out.” Mario clarifies.

“So you’re abusing animals and enslaving them? You sound just like Eggman.” I state.

“What? No! It’s not like that. Bowser is the bad guy. I’m just trying to save Princess Peach from him.” He explains.

“So you’re just trying to save a princess?” I inquire.

“Yeah.” He says.

“Why did you let her get captured in the first place?” I ask.

“Hey, at least I tried.” He says, flustered.

“Can i have the Chaos Emerald back now?” I ask.

“Did you just say Chaos Emerald?” He asks.

“Yeah, so what?”

“So you are a villain!” He shouts.

“Mario, listen. I’m from a place called Mobius, and so do the Chaos Emeralds. There’s a man named Dr. Eggman and he’s always trying to take over the world. I’m only here because when I defeated him, he blasted me with some sort of teleporter beam that sent me here.” I explain to the now very confused looking Mario.

“So we’re both the good guys?” He asks.

“Yeah I guess so. We should go check on ol’ Bowser and see if he’s awake yet.” I suggest.

“Good idea.” he responds.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Twenty seconds later Mario is getting off my back and we’re back where we started, but now I have all seven Chaos Emeralds and Mario has a strange star, the source of the energy I’d noticed earlier.

Before us we see Bowser grabbing the blonde girl, Princess Peach, and getting aways on a top hat shaped spaceship.

“Oh no, that’s my ride back!” Mario exclaims.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got this covered.” I assure him before doing a running long jump, and landing right on Bowser’s big face.

Bowser swats me off with a gigantic clawed paw and almost crushes me beneath his foot, but I roll out of the way just in time. Getting up, I see Mario jumping up, but it appears that he just barely isn’t going to make it. I give Bowser a solid flying kick before leaning overboard and catching Mario’s hands, allowing him to crawl onboard.

By the time we’re both onboard, Bowser has smoke curling out of his nose and the corners of his mouth.

“Look out!” Mario jumps up and pushes me out of the way of Bowser’s fire breath, and I can still feel the heat from two yards away.

Mario then absorbs the power star, and everything about him just starts to shine with all the colors of the rainbow. Suden, intense fear registers on Bowser’s face as he witnesses this transformation, and evidently, not for the first time.

Mario lunges forward and delivers a devastating blow to Bowser’s midsection, sending Bowser into the railing and tilting the spaceship too far for safety.quickly, Mario follows up with a series of quick punches and kicks, and ending with a powerful uppercut that launches Bowser into the ceiling of the cave, and just then, the wall collapses.

The ceiling that I had seen earlier had crumbled and the way to the wall and beyond, and golden chunks were manifesting and crumbling by the edge of the destruction.

“We need to get out of here, and fast. Well, maybe not so fast that this thing breaks.” I yell.

Mario returns to his regular color pallet and begins to engulf his hat in flames, Somehow, I’m just realizing that the hat is a living thing, and I’m shocked when it releases a pleasant sigh when it is ignited.

Mario then throws his hat at the ceiling and it begins to cut through the stone like warm butter. The cap returns to Mario after cutting out a large circular segment of the roof, and the loose section falls to the cave floor, with Bowser still in it. 

I kind of feel bad for the guy.

Quickly, Mario goes inside the cabin, and apparently gets the ship to do more than slowly hover toward the ceiling, as it exits the moon and zooms back to Earth.

Together, Mario, Peach, and I watch the moon as it crumbles for another minute before becoming still and quiet.

As we leave, I sense another ship pass by us going to the moon, but the others don’t notice it and we continue on.

Mario back to his home, and me to find my way back to mine.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

A sunny sky, grass beneath my feet, it almost feels like home. Almost. Mario and I are discussing ways to send me back home, but we haven’t come up with anything that worked yet.

“Maybe you could use a warp pipe.” Mario suggests.

“Mario, we already tried that. It only helped me get lost in a desert.” I reply, annoyed.

“I know that, but we only tried one, and there are hundreds.” Mario responds.

“Oh fine, I guess we’ll try a few others.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A few hours later, I’m back at Peach’s castle with Mario and Peach, and my quills are covered in leaves after another warp into the jungle.

“Mario, all these pipes are just bringing us to another place in your world, not mine.” I’m really getting frustrated.

“Sonic, cool down, your hair, I mean quills, are pointing up like a spike trap. I think we need to take a different approach to this.” Mario says.

“Yeah? What do you have in mind?” I ask.

“I meant for you to come up with that.” Mario responds.

_ Hmm, what could I do? Wait, I know, I can run home. I’ve done it before from an inescapable dimension before, so this should be a cake walk. _

“I’m gonna run home.” I declare.

“What do you mean?” Mario asks.

“I’ve run between dimensions before, so I’m pretty sure this won’t be any different.” I explain.

“Whoa, I didn’t know that. Why didn’t you do that earlier?” Mario inquires.

“I just remembered that now.” I respond. “By the way, do you guys have a runway or anything for me to use?”

“No, but I know someone who could make one.” Mario tells me.

“Who’re you talking about?” I ask.

“You’ll see.” Mario says.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Together, Mario and I walk into a generously sized laboratory with white walls and a concrete floor. Inside, there is a tiny man in a lab coat and swirly glasses. 

“Hello Mario, nice to see you again, is there anything you need?” The small man turns and sees me. “Oh, and I see you brought company! Good, good. Now what is it that you want me to make, I haven’t got all day.”

“Professor E Gadd, we need a runway for my friend here, Sonic the hedgehog. He was transported to our world and he needs a way to get back to his.”

“No, I don’t think you need a runway, I think all you need is a treadmill.”

“Seriously? Those things move so slow I could fall asleep walking when they’re at full speed.” I laugh. They can’t possibly get me to think al  _ treadmill _ could be the solution to this.

“Follow me.” The professor leads us down a winding staircase to a room full of mechanisms covered in white tarps. He reaches up and pulls one of the many covers off of its resting place and reveals a large treadmill with all sorts of fancy gauges on its dashboard. “Would you like to try it out?”

“Sure.” What could possibly go wrong?

Hopping on, I press the start button. E Gadd takes out a remote controller and turns a dial, increasing the machine’s speed. Gradually, I go from a walk to a jog to an easy run. Still, it keeps accelerating. Suddenly, E Gadd’s face goes from one of complete confidence to one of utter fear. The machine begins to shake, and smoke rises from the dashboard. 

“Faster!” I yell, and the professor turns the dial all the way before pressing another button, and the machine rides an elevator even further down.

The treadmill has reached its top speed, but I still haven’t reached mine, not even close, so I shout and E Gadd cuts off the power. Rising back up, the dashboard stops smoking, and the professor apologizes for wasting our time. Just before Mario and I leave, E Gadd hands us a map of a flat desert and says, “If I were you, I’d try going there. There’s more open space and it goes on for hundreds of miles.”

We thank him for the map and leave, heading to the desert so I can go on a run.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Wow. This place is pretty… dry.” I note.

“What did you expect? It’s a desert.” Mario responds.

“Yeah but every time we take a step a mountain of dust rises into our eyes.” I say.

“Nobody ever comes here, so it’s almost like a giant attic without a ceiling or walls.” Mario tells me.

“So, do I just run in a circle?” I ask.

“I think so. Unless you think it would be easier in a straight line.” Mario says.

“Okay, I think you should get out of the way now. Dust might fly and sound might boom.”

“Good idea.” Mario says, backing up a few steps.

“Try going a half mile at least. Just to be safe.” I suggest.

Mario scrambles away and to the top of a large hill nearby. When he reaches the top, he gives me a thumbs up, the signal to start running. 

The first few steps I take at a walk, going to a jog in the next steps, and to a run in a few more long strides. For a few miles, I run at a arm up pace. Well, a warm up pace for me, and a full out sprint for anybody else.

Then, I actually start running toward full speed. Looking back, I can see the dust rising where I was, but it only moves an inch when I’m half a mile away. Following the edge of the desert, I continue to pick up speed, and a couple minutes later I’m back where I started. Mario tries to wave at me, but by the time his hand moves he’s staring at a mountain of dust.

Over and over again, I run by, and soon I’m running through the dust storm that I created. By then, I’m running almost full speed, and when I see Mario again through the haze, I turn and sprint full speed through the center of the desert. Halfway through, I start to feel reality warp around me, and a few feet away from the dust wall I enter the dimensional tunnel.

This time, I see images of Mario fading into clips of my past until the exit appears. Hands behind me, I zoom through the doorway and emerge back where I begun. Not wanting to damage the tiled grass of the Green Hill Zone, I come to a long rolling stop. Lying down in the grass, I collect my thoughts and remember that I still have unfinished business to take care of.

Eggman’s going to wish he never came out of hiding.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

 

I run through the expansive plains, collecting the mysterious golden rings and sending them to storage. Then, I take a running start up a large hill, jump and go Super Sonic, once again. Flying through the skies, I first travel to the rendezvous point, and find my friends battling a group of Metal Sonics.

Swooping down, I destroy each and every one of them in the blink of an eye. Tails, Knuckles, and a bunch of others look up at me, and I see the questions in their faces.

“Sorry, I got lost for a bit.” I tell them before handing each of them a ring.

I then speed over to the factory, and destroy all the Metal Sonic being made, but not destroying the factory itself. I’m pretty sure Tails wouldn’t be in the best mood if I destroyed a bunch of perfectly good machinery he could probably use.

Then, I go up and into outer space, circling Mobius and looking for anything Eggmanish, which really is no challenge whatsoever. He isn’t very subtle when it comes to building his things.

I blast my way through his ceiling and land softly on the floor, putting up a finger to shush the Doctor until the sonic boom hits. You know, dramatic effect is everything.

“Hey Egghead, that wasn’t very nice of you, sending me to another dimension.” I tease.

“How did you get back? That’s impossible!” Eggman yells, surprised.

“Just like me beating you all those other times?” I respond.

“Good point.” He admits.

“So, just tell me your evil plan so we can get on with the fight. Also, make it short, because I might fall asleep if it’s too long.” I remark.

“In one hour, all of Mobius will be mine.” Eggman gloats. “With my new and greatly improved Meall Sonic army, I will defeat you and all of this planet’s protectors, leaving the world defenceless. Then I will come in, laughing at your patheticness and…” He just keeps rambling.

_ I really am tired. Yeah, I’m gonna take a nap until he finishes. _ Cutting off the constant flow of energy the Chaos Emeralds were providing, I settle down and take a nap.

A few hours later, well I really couldn’t tell, I was asleep, Eggman honked a blow horn in my face, effectively waking me up.

“Weren’t you listening? I was just getting to the part where I do villain stuff and you drown in the ocean. Then I look down, and what do I see? You! Lying there like a sleeping baby. You know I hate innocent little babies. They are the incarnation of the devil, and…” He rambles.

_ Well, back to sleep. _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Eventually, I am all rested up, and Egghead seems to have almost lost his voice. Nah, who am I kidding, he just got in a giant killer robot and is trying to intimidate me.

“Ha ha ha, I have another robot, and this is my greatest creation. I know I say that every time but really, this is my greatest creation!” He says.

“So what? You know I’m going to beat you. I mean, just look at the past. I’ve bested you so many times I can’t even count all of them.” I retort.

“ _ Flipping the on switch, turning on battle mode. Wait, where’s orbot?” _ I hear him mumble to himself. He’s taking forever.

“Can’t you do that any faster? At this rate I might as well just leave.” I say, turning to leave.

“Hey get back here! I’m almost done.” He yells, rushing.

Finally, a hundred LEDs flicker to life on a giant, horrifying… turtle? His greatest creation is a robot turtle?

“Oops, I got in the wrong robot. Just wait a second.”

He scrambles out of the turtle’s mouth and leaps to another veiled machine, but just lands on the floor clutching the bottom of the massive piece of cloth. Embarrassed, he yanks on the fabric and reveals a giant egg.

“Behold, my greatest creation, the Death Egg, mark four!” He says.

“What happened to mark three?” I ask, never having seen the previous version.

“Umm, let's not talk about that one.” He says.

The egg shell cracks, and another egg is revealed, this one with a door. Eggman hops in, and the outer layer snaps back into place. Suddenly, a rocket booster pops out the bottom, creating a crater in the dusty concrete.

The contraption tilts over toward me and knowing what was about to come, I ran for the hills, giant killer robot hot on my heels. Looking back I see a rotating drill merge from the top of the mech, and the ground beneath it seems to compress when it begins to spin.

I jump as high as I can, landing on top of the drill, and realizing my mistake, I sprint in the opposite direction as the drill. A window appears and reveals Eggman, sliding his hands all over the control panel. Suddenly, spikes protrude from the drill, creating a challenging obstacle course for me to navigate. Moments later, I launch myself onto one of the spikes, running up its length before flying into the bright blue sky. Looking down, I see Eggman’s panicked face pulling down on a massive stick and turning the Death Egg to chase me through the air.

Thinking fast, I do a homing attack on the glass pane, cracking it and securing myself a resting place, even if only temporarily. Not long after, a canister of metal spikes explodes, driving me away from my haven, and onto the edge of the massive burner.

Flailing my arms, I get my feet safely back onto the flat surface and run back up to defeat Eggman. Not surprisingly, Egghead releases a small army of robots to try and stop me.

Bowling through them, I reach the glass, homing attack, and find myself inside the cockpit, a considerably small space considering the size of the machine.

Turning around, Eggman presses a button, opening a hatch in the floor and revealing a Metal Super Sonic.

“Meet your new challenger, Sonic. Super Metal Sonic is a creation that far surpasses his greatest predecessor, Metal Sonic. He is five times faster, stronger, and more Sonic proof than his robot brother could ever be. Prepare to meet your demise, and goodbye, Sonic.” Eggman gloats while simultaneously opening a hidden door and jumping out the side of the Death Egg mark four, presumably with a parachute.

The door closes, and the window automatically replaces itself, trapping me with the deadly bot. To make matters worse, the Death Egg has reached space, and the increasing heat signifies that the Death Egg mark four is about to explode.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Metal Super Sonic is a robot, the same size as me, the same shape as my super form, and the same color as my super form as well. Now, he appears to be activating, and his robotic eyes glow a deep maroon. Metal fingers clenched, he lifts his head, and the air around us seems to freeze. Suddenly, everything’s color palette goes negative, just like when Shadow and I use Chaos Control. And Silver. You can’t forget Silver. You know, the silver hedgehog that looks sort of like Shadow. He can use Chaos control too. Yeah.

Metal Super Sonic rushes toward me, propelled by a compressed jet engine. Before I can react, he slams a shiny fist into my torso, causing me to blast through the ship’s wall and through the lit sky. Immediately, I spin back to face my foe, but when I do, I feel a sharp pain across my back. The robot snuck behind me to deliver a blow, which turned into a massive combo, and ending with my vision darkening and me plummeting to Mobius headfirst.

I reach into storage and pull out a golden ring, strapping it onto my wrist. My vision clears and I turn around just in time to land a roundhouse kick to Metal me’s face. He goes flying for a few seconds before righting himself and jetting toward me again. This time, I land a flying downward heel strike, and Metal plummets to Mobius, although I know he will be back.

I take a moment to catch my breath before creating a holographic walkway, expending one of my ring’s energy supply. I run as fast as I can to get back to solid ground, because these holograms don’t stay solid for long, and while I can take a long fall, I’m not particularly fond of taking that course of action.

When my feet hit the ground, I roll to a stop before moving to the top of a large pillar. From here, I can see the land much better than from the ground, and I search for Metal Sonic before he can hurt any innocent critters.

I spot him, well I spot the smoking crater that is where he landed and assume he’s still nearby. Running over, I strap a ring to my other wrist, and charge up the energy inside me for a spindash. When I arrive Metal is no longer there, and again, he attacks me from behind, shattering my concentration.

“So that’s how you want to play, is it?” I say, more than ask.

The faker hedgehog nods his head, yes.

“Well, two can play at that game.” I say, running in a circle around him, intentionally slowing down and speeding up sporadically to create an illusion of cloning.

Metal strikes out at a place where I had just been, and I spindash at him, scoring a direct hit between his arms. Immediately, he returns, swinging his arms around and creating two deadly disks, which he uses as a weapon.

Swinging his arms at me, he nearly hits me again and again. I decide to stop backing up, and lash out at one of his arms, and bringing it to a stop, but not without pain. My leg is launched into the ground, all the way up to my knee. 

With his other arm, Metal tries to knock me out, but instead, he throws himself off balance. This gives me an opening, and I punch him over the nearest hill. I then struggle to free my leg from the hard earth.

Metal appears over the crest of the hill, and suddenly, all the plant life around him is drained of life. Metal Super Sonic begins to glow with a dark power, making my hairs stick up on end.

“Well, that’s probably not a good thing.” I say, and start running away.

The golden robot jets toward me, releasing a sonic boom, and deafening temporarily. Using this advantage it circles me, encasing me in a deadly yellow sphere. A second later, he begins attacking from that position, landing hits all over my body.

I summon the rings I had gathered and create a spherical shield, protecting me from the onslaught. Using the time I had bought myself, I form a plan and dig through the ground. Once there, I wait for my hearing to come back while the robot continues to pound away at the barrier at my tunnel’s mouth.

Not wasting time, I absorb the energy from both rings on my wrists and charge up a spindash, aiming straight up. When the robot breaks through, I launch myself upward and into its glowing face.

The robot recoils in surprise, and I follow up with a flurry of punches and kicks, landing a few dozen before the machine grabs my arm and throws me into the sky.

Suddenly, a feeling of anger and frustration overwhelms me, coursing through my veins. I welcome the raw power that it brings me, and my vision darkens a few shades.

I look down, and see the robot flying up at me. It must have been going faster than the speed of sound, because the air around it is warped like the ocean on a windy day. I rush down at him, and charge up a Chaos Blast while doing so. Power surges through the tips of my gloves, and I shape it into a condensed sphere of energy. 

A meter away from the imposter, I throw the ball of Chaos energy at my foe, and it shears through it, leaving a hole in the robotic chest. I still don’t feel satisfied with the destruction I have brought forth, and I create two more identical blasts, one in each hand. Silently, I swing down at him, and he collapses inward, disintegrating where the destructive forces touch the golden skin.

I fly through the wreckage, and land softly on the soft ground, letting my anger dissipate. The world becomes bright again, and I feel the power surrounding me settle back inside the deepest recesses of my heart.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Hey Eggman!” I say, coming to a stop a hundred meters away.

“How did you find me? I was hidden perfectly.” He asks.

“You’re behind a tree, and your parachute is stuck in the top branches.” I explain.

“So  _ that’s  _ where it went.” He mumbles.

He pulls out a button, and presses it, and in the distance, I hear a metallic screech.

“You thought you beat me, but I’ll beat you yet!” Eggman exclaims.

“What’s happening?” I ask, ground shaking beneath my feet.

“Super Metal is getting his final upgrade. You will perish beneath his claws.” He says.

Looking back, I see a pillar of dust approaching from a few miles away.

I pick up Eggman and carry him to the nearest village, deciding to let them take care of him. I then call my friends to tell them were he is, and explain the circumstances. Last, I go to the Oil Desert, and await my greatest foe’s arrival.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


Chapter 6

 

A gigantic golden, winged, and deadly mech towers over me. I stand on the tallest tower in the area, and still, I’m only halfway up its body. We stand in silence, each waiting for the other to make their first move.

I reach into storage and pull out the seven Chaos Emeralds. I begin to float upward as they transfer their energy into me. They begin to float too, circling around me and emitting their brilliant light. Red, yellow, green, blue, cyan, purple, white.

They test my will and I overcome their test. The real fight is just about to begin.

Lurching forward, the golden beast swipes a claw toward me graceful as a newborn cat. I avoid the clumsy blow and circle the monstrosity.

I fly quickly, creating a glowing force field and lashing out against the giant’s might.

Out of nowhere, a claw comes up, and I crash into it. I am slowed to nearly a stop, and the claw just absorbs the kinetic energy, swinging back around and just barely missing my back. Whatever this thing is made of, it isn’t from this world.

I blink and when I reopen my eyes, I find myself in the claw’s grasp, being taken to the monster’s mouth. The monster is building up a massive charge that feels just like my Chaos powers.

Not wanting to risk a hit, I burst out of the giant fist with a burst of power.

I fly above the creature, and plummet into its head, creating a dent in the smooth surface. The material repairs itself, bouncing back into place like rubber. Suddenly, fear grips my heart, and I find myself worried that I may not win. If I cannot do any damage, I cannot win.

Immediately, I reconcile myself. I can do damage, all I have to do is target the same spot repeatedly.

I fly back at the robot’s head and release a barrage of punches and kicks. The metal ripples like a fluid, but I can feel it slowly caving in. Just when I can see the material begin to tear, I am swatted with another claw.

The robot is learning, and it’s getting faster and stronger as well. 

I call Knuckles, and ask him for a favor.

“Hey, Knuckles. Can you bring the Master Emerald to Oil Desert? I kinda need an upgrade.” I tell him.

“What do you mean?” He asks me.

“I’m fighting a giant killer robot right now. I think Dr. Eggman just took the Metal Overlord and gave him the abilities of a Super robot.” I explain while dodging another attack.

“Fine, but make sure it doesn’t get broken.” He says, and makes a grunting sound. “I’m bringing it over now.”

Okay, now I have the means to beat this thing on the way. I just need to survive until it gets here.

I take a risk and jump into the monster’s mouth. Don’t ask me why, I just thought it was a good idea at the time. Don’t ask why.

Inside the robot, there were rows upon rows of rotating spikes, and at the bottom of the beast, I saw a pool of energy. Flying down there, I broke a few of the spikes. Okay, fine, I broke all of them. As they say, all in or all out. At least I think they say that. Anyway, at the bottom of the tunnel, there was a literal pool of energy. 

Light swirled on the surface of the “liquid”, and I could feel the radiant energy built up in there. I reached into storage and took out a single ring. The ring responded to the massive energy, glowing and heating up until I couldn’t bear to hold it any longer. The ring jumped into the Chaotic energy and immediately, it started absorbing it. After a few seconds, the only sources of light were my glowing quills and the now sun-bright ring. 

I grabbed the ring put it back in storage. I didn’t want to risk that kind of energy falling into the wrong hands. I then flew back up the tunnel, but before I leached the exit, my instincts told me to check beneath the room where I had just been. To do this, I charged up a homing attack and blasted through the floor of the room.

I then found myself in an even larger room full of Chaos energy, so I took out the already bright ring and fed it even more. When the ring finished absorbing the energy, I felt the robot I was inside begin to sway, and the ring stopped displaying the energy in light. Instead, it vibrated and became a giant ring. A portal to wherever I wanted to go. 

Cautiously, I picked up the object, and somehow managed to place it in storage. This giant ring is different from all the other giant rings I have encountered before. They all transported me somewhere as soon as I touched them. This one must be special.

I make up my mind and keep it, deciding show it to Tails at the end of this.

I leap out of the beast’s mouth, and it immediately tries to crush me within its enormous jaws. I dodge and start circling around the enemy, evading his attacks.

I have a flashback to a memory I never had, one where I was doing something very similar to this. I try to grasp on to it, but it leaves as fast as it came. 

Even though it didn’t make much sense, I decided to imitate the memory, rushing forward with a power I never knew I had. I pierce the monster’s metal hide, and shoot through the other side.

Mystified, I turn around and watch the mech crumble to the ground. It’s only a few seconds before the robot hits the ground that I remember why the Oil Desert is called what it is, and fear overtakes me, for myself and everyone on the planet.

I jet downward, and place myself between the oily sand and the robot, trying to prevent the giant from combusting on the giant landmine of a desert. The robot continues to fall, down and down. My muscles strain to support the burden, and the ground darkens with each foot lost.

Then, I see a green glimmer on the sand’s surface, a pillar of dust flying in its wake.

It’s Knuckles, and he brought the Master Emerald with him.

I let go of the giant, knowing that it was a necessary risk. There was no way I could support the weight in my current condition, but the Master Emerald could enhance my current power a hundred fold. 

Knuckles sees me and sets down the Emerald gently in the sand. He then looks to where I came from and his pupils shrink to pinpoints.

“Knuckles! We have to do this fast, or that thing’s crashing into the desert.” I yell.

“I know, I’ll do as much as I can to help, even if that isn’t very much.” He responds, jumping up to intercept the robot.

I don’t try to stop him, he can handle himself. Instead, I move to hover above the Master Emerald. I feel its power coursing through it, and I tap into the reservoir, absorbing the excess energy.

The world slows to a standstill. The Master Emerald’s excited energy slowing to a lazy trickle. I float over to the metal meteor, and move Knuckles out of the way before he gets crushed. I can faintly hear him yelling in frustration at the dead weight, and I smile at the ridiculousness in that.

I lay him on the ground gently before flying back up to meet the projectile. Placing my hands on the warm metal, I apply pressure, and feel the goliath move upward. I keep pushing, building up speed until we exit Mobius’s atmosphere.

Then, just out of the frustration of today’s events, I form Chaos Energy into a condensed beam, containing it until I am sure it is built up enough for its intended purpose. I then release it into the ugly piece of trash Eggman called an upgraded Metal Sonic.

It doesn’t even look like me in any of my past adventures.

I yell as the beam of light tears through the robot, first the head, then the torso, and down through the tail. I close my eyes, enjoying the satisfaction of knowing the fighting is over. 

I fly back down, leaving the shrapnel floating to the sun. Nobody’s getting that back.

I find Knuckles, still lying in the sand. I release the Emerald’s power and return to my normal state of being, slowly. It can be a bit more than a little disorienting to go from godlike to just a hero in an instant.

My quills turn from a color shifting rainbow to gold, and back to blue before relaxing into their usual aerodynamic shape. I open my eyes again, and see Knuckles standing up, and immediately looking around for the Master Emerald.

“It’s over the hill over there.” I say, smirking and gesturing to the mound of sand behind me.

“Thanks. Is it over? Did we really beat him that fast?” He asks me, incredulous.

“You bet we did. Hey, Isn’t that like a new record?” I say.

“Almost, you beat him a whole minute slower this time than on the time planet.” He responds.

“Oh well. I guess there’s always next time.” I tell him, disappointed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Epilogue

“So, you went to an alternate universe, came back, and defeated Eggman?” Tails asks.

“Well, that’s an oversimplification, but yeah.” I respond.

I’ve got the gang together and I’d just told them about my adventure. They’re all just thinking in silence now.

“Hey Sonic, when you talked about fighting Mario, you never specified who won.” Knuckles points out.

“Well, it sort of came out in a draw, but I had the upper hand.” I respond.

“How would you like to settle it?” Tails asks me. “I’m sure I could build something to let you visit him.” I can see the gears turning in his head.

“Yeah, I would like that.” I respond, grinning.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

An hour later, we’re all standing around Tails’s portal. The swirling pool of light beckons me through, but I refrain, for now.

“Honestly, I’m almost surprised it took you this long to make this Tails.” I tease.

“Well, you see, I made this while fixing up an upgrade for the Tornado and taking a break to make a new hammer for Amy. She goes through those things  _ so _ fast.” He remarks.

“I guess I’ll see you later. So long guys!” I say, stepping into the pool of energy. I give them all a thumbs up before leaping through entirely.

Running back through the tunnel, I get a feeling of nostalgia. When I reach the other end, I leap out and land gracefully in front of Mario.

Smiling, I ask “Are you ready for round two?”

Returning the grin, Mario responds “You know I am.”

Together we run outside to a more suitable location and another epic tumble.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
